Я буду в красной клетчатой рубашке
by Merry1978
Summary: ICQ очень полезная вещь. Всегда ли вы уверены, что знаете, с кем говорите? Гермиона Грейнджер и...


**Я буду в красной клетчатой рубашке**

Author: Мерри  
Beta-reading: Чакра  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Drama  
Paring: Гермиона Грейнджер и...  
Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001 and J.K.Rowling.  
Summary: ICQ – вещь очень полезная. Всегда ли вы уверены, что знаете, с кем говорите?  
Comments: AU, OOC

_Не изменяйся, будь самим собой.  
Ты можешь быть собой, пока живешь.  
Когда же смерть разрушит образ твой,  
Пусть будет кто-то на тебя похож.  
_  
У. Шекспир, сонет XIII, пер. С. Маршака

x x x

В небольшой квартирке на окраине маггловского Лондона Гермиона Грейнджер грустно смотрела на двоих детей, мальчика и девочку лет восьми, спящих в ее кровати. Сегодня ей придется переночевать на диване в гостиной, а завтра она что-нибудь придумает...

Гермиона вышла из спальни и тихо затворила за собой дверь. Села за стол и машинально включила ноутбук. Немного подумав, встала и отправилась на кухню. Налила себе бокал коньяка и вернулась к компьютеру.

На экране уже мерцало рыженьким светом окошко ICQ. Старина Люк, как всегда, уже тут...

**Люк (9:03 PM):** Привет.

**Миона (9:03 PM):** Привет.

**Люк (9:04 PM):** Тебя неделю не было в сети. Что-то случилось?

**Миона (9:04 PM):** Случилось. Джинни погибла.

**Люк (9:04 PM):** О, Мерлин... Прости, я не знал. Я почти не слежу за вашими новостями. Прости.

**Миона (9:05 PM):** В лаборатории, где она работала, был взрыв...

**Люк (9:05 PM):** Дьявол. Опять недобитые Упивающиеся?

**Миона (9:05 PM):** Кажется, нет. Говорят, несчастный случай.

**Люк (9:06 PM):** И что теперь?

**Миона (9:06 PM):** Ничего. Двойняшек я забрала к себе. Спят на моей кровати, а я пью коньяк и жалуюсь тебе на жизнь.

**Люк (9:07 PM):** Жалуйся на здоровье. Послушай, а почему ты? Разве у Джинни никого не было? Ну, ты понимаешь... И потом, у детей, кажется, вполне достаточно родственников.

**Миона (9:10 PM):** У Джинни? Нет, она была одна. Встречалась одно время с Колином, но не сложилось. А ее братья... Сволочь Перси перестал с ней разговаривать еще восемь лет назад. Билл третий год как в Индии. Чарли с женой в Китае, у них своих детей полон дом, а денег, как всегда, мало. Близнецам с их вечными штучками я бы котенка не доверила, не то что ребенка! А Рон... он, конечно, всегда поможет, но... не любит он их, да и все. Сам понимаешь: кому нужны дети Малфоя...

**Люк (9:11 PM):** Откровенно говоря, не понимаю.

**Миона (9:15 PM):** Я все время забываю, что ты не из Англии. Этот белобрысый засранец был самым мерзким парнем в школе за все семь лет, что мы учились в Хогвартсе. Правда, одним из самых красивых. Уж не знаю, как он вскружил Джин голову, но все остальные его просто ненавидели. А после того, как он бросил ее – тем более. Если бы он и его мамаша не были убиты в этой чертовой Последней битве, я бы лично отвинтила ему голову. Черт, если бы Артур с Молли были живы!

**Люк (9:17 PM):** Все равно не понимаю. Кто бы ни был их отец, это же просто дети! Их племянники, черт бы их побрал, этих Уизли.

**Миона (9:20 PM):** Дети, которые с каждым днем все больше похожи на отца. Только волосы рыжие. А глаза, черты лица... даже фигура – особенно у Питера. В общем, та самая знаменитая малфойская порода.

**Люк (9:21 PM):** Тебя, я так понял, это не остановило.

**Миона (9:22 PM):** А, это все чертовы материнские инстинкты. Короче говоря, я их усыновила, и точка.

**Люк (9:23 PM):** Великолепно. Теперь ты мать-одиночка с двумя детьми. Кстати, а что случилось с их дедом?

**Миона (9:26 PM):** Малфой-старший пропал двенадцать лет назад, прихватив с собой большую часть фамильного состояния. Как раз после возрождения Волдеморта. У нас даже анекдот есть: Министерство Магии заочно наградило Люциуса Малфоя орденом Мерлина первой степени. За лишение Темного Лорда финансовой поддержки.

**Люк (9:26 PM):** Смешно...

**Миона (9:27 PM):** Послушай, можно спросить у тебя совета? Ты старше, и может быть, что-нибудь придумаешь...

**Люк (9:28 PM):** Конечно. Иначе зачем я здесь?

**Миона (9:28 PM):** Честно говоря, я просто не знаю, что делать...

**Люк (9:29 PM):** Дайте мне кто-нибудь скрижали, я зафиксирую этот памятный момент.

**Миона (9:29 PM):** Спасибо за поддержку.

**Люк (9:30 PM):** Не за что. Продолжай...

**Миона (9:35 PM):** Есть две проблемы. Первую я уже назвала. В этой проклятой стране никто никогда не забудет, что это дети Малфоя. Им уже восемь, через три года в школу. А что ждет в Хогвартсе незаконнорожденных детей Малфоя – мне страшно себе представить. Вторая проблема – у меня нет денег. То есть они есть, но их не так много, чтобы нанять детям хотя бы няню. А работать, вести хозяйство и воспитывать их одной... Я боюсь. Сначала решилась, а теперь боюсь. Глупо, да?

**Люк (9:36 PM):** По-моему, это вполне естественно.

**Миона (9:36 PM):** И что ты посоветуешь?

**Люк (9:37 PM):** Менять работу. Послушай, у меня есть идея. Возможно, она тебе покажется безумной.

**Миона (9:37 PM):** Да?

**Люк (9:38 PM):** Перебирайся с детьми сюда.

**Миона (9:39 PM):** В Америку? И что я там буду делать?

**Люк (9:40 PM):** Преподавать нумерологию. Я директор частной магической школы, и у меня как раз есть вакансия.

**Миона (9:40 PM):** Шутишь?

**Люк (9:42 PM):** Я абсолютно серьезен. Я помогу вам устроиться. К тому же, детям нужен отец... или хотя бы дед, учитывая разницу в возрасте.

**Миона (9:43 PM):** Это что, предложение руки и сердца?

**Люк (9:45 PM):** Ага, и полкоролевства в придачу. Приедешь – сама решишь. Учти, что я тебя в два раза старше. Кроме того, я втайне надеюсь искупить ошибку, которая стоила мне сына. Может, если я помогу вам, мне зачтется...

**Миона (9:46 PM):** У тебя есть сын? Ты мне не говорил...

**Люк (9:47 PM):** У меня _был_ сын. К сожалению, мальчик связался с неподходящими людьми и плохо кончил. И прежде чем ты спросишь: да, я был женат. Был.

**Миона (9:48 PM):** Прости. Я не собиралась лезть в твою личную жизнь.

**Люк (9:48 PM):** Ну, учитывая, что я приглашаю тебя в ней поучаствовать...

**Миона (9:49 PM):** Спасибо, Люк. Ты не против, если я все-таки сначала подумаю?

**Люк (9:50 PM):** Я буду на этом настаивать ;-).

**Миона (9:51 PM):** Тогда спокойной ночи.

**Люк (9:51 PM):** Спокойной ночи.

x x x

Месяц пролетел в безумных хлопотах.

Сборы, документы, продажа квартиры, перевод денег в американский банк... Гермиона чувствовала себя как в тумане. И эти бесконечные разговоры: куда ты едешь, зачем тебе это надо, незнакомый человек... Родители были в ужасе. В глазах Рона читалось легкое, едва заметное облегчение. Он клятвенно обещал приезжать в гости – слава Мерлину, на свете есть порт-ключи и аппарирование. Гарри только головой покачал: «Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Не пропадай!» – и умчался на очередную тренировку.

Поднимаясь на борт самолета, Гермиона вспоминала свой последний перед отъездом разговор с Люком.

x x x

**Миона (11:12 PM):** Послушай, а как мы друг друга узнаем?

**Люк (11:14 PM):** Ты думаешь, я не видел колдографий героев войны? Уж Гермиону Грейнджер с двумя рыжими детьми я как-нибудь не пропущу.

**Миона (11:15 PM):** Это нечестно. Ты меня знаешь, а я тебя – нет.

**Люк (11:18 PM):** Ничего не поделаешь ;-). Я встречу вас у маггловской автостанции. Будешь искать высокого стройного блондина в самом расцвете сил ;-). Я буду в джинсах и красной клетчатой рубашке.

**Миона (11:19 PM):** Договорились ;-).

**Люк (11:19 PM):** Тогда до встречи!

x x x

Самолет, такси, автобус... Усталая Гермиона сидела на скамейке у междугородной автостанции маленького города N. Питер и Джоанна кругами слонялись вокруг нее, доедая вторую порцию мороженого. Гермиона уныло разглядывала трещинки на асфальте и пыталась сообразить, что она будет делать, если Люк не придет.

Хлопнула дверца автомобиля, послышались шаги, и раздался подозрительно знакомый голос:

– Прости за опоздание, меня задержали.

Похолодев, Гермиона подняла глаза. Перед ней стоял высокий блондин в светло-синих джинсах и пресловутой клетчатой рубашке.

– Люциус...

– Люк. Просто Люк, – улыбнулся Малфой-старший, забирая чемоданы.

Конец


End file.
